Alice and the Red Queen
by AstrisDreams
Summary: After the fire that happened as a result of the Flash experiment Wally is the taken in by the League of Shadows and trained to be an assassin along with a young Artemis who's father decided to train her at a young age. All is well until one day they decide not to kill a down Batman.
1. Chapter 1

"I knew I should've killed you when I had the chance."

Batman said nothing but raised an eyebrow at the pouting teen.

"Did you have to take all my knives?"

Once again he stayed silent ignoring the other teens whining. He watched them converse with each other silently.

"So let me get this straight. If we join your team of baby superheroes you won't throw us in prison. Though it wouldn't matter of you did because we'd be back with Cadmus or the Shadows in a matter of hours. Let's see saving the world or torture for being caught. I'd say the decision is simple right Alice?"

"I never wanted to be a assassin in the first place though it is fun. I guess it beats the punishment that'll be awaiting us once we get back."

"The League will do our best to protect you from Cadmus and the League of Shadows."

"Dad will be so disappointed. I bet you're not gonna miss Klarion huh Queenie."

Batman stayed silent glancing between the two teens. He hadn't been aware of the male teen's alias.

"Don't ask." The teen said, "I'll miss him as much as you'll miss Ice Breath."

"We'll join your little team. Just be warned if we don't exactly play well with others."

"Are all your aliases named after Alice In Wonderland characters?"

"We also have a Greek Gods theme and a Emotions theme."

"What are your names?"

"Alice."

"Red."

"Queenie."

The boy and girl glared at each other before turning to Batman.

"Would you believe us if we said we were fraternal twins."

Silence.

"How about if we were dating."

"Doesn't matter, much he's Batman he probably knows about you."

"You can call me Alice, and him Red."

"What happened to Queenie?"

"Only I am allowed to call him that."

"I suppose you should meet the team."

"Dressed like this?"

Batman shrugged, "You shouldn't have put up such a fight."

"Oh blame us."

"Can I have my knives back. It took me a while to gain that collection."

Batman looked at the pile of daggers, knives and Sais they had confiscated from the redheaded boy when he was unconscious and pursued his lips.

"I'll take that as a no. Let's go meet the team. I heard one of the team members is an Atlantean, think he's prehensile."

"Red, you have a sick, sick mind. I have taught you well."

* * *

><p>"Criminals." Robin said.<p>

"I prefer the term ex-cons." Alice purred, flipping her blond hair over her shoulder.

"Stop flirting with the kid Alice. He can't even look you in the eyes." Red said.

"Jealous?"

"Batman what's going on?" Aqualad asked.

"These are you new teammates Alice and Red."

"Look I don't mind being dressed like this because let's face it I look hot, but I'm starting to fill a draft."

"You're letting two criminals on the team!" Superboy said.

"Ex-cons." Red purred.

"Batman you can't be serious." Robin protested, "They're-"

"-Your new teammates. I suggest you treat them with respect. However your suspicion is not without worry. Do not let Red near any sharp objects. Make sure to keep an eye on Alice."

"Aw what's the matter Bats? Don't you trust us?" Alice pouted batting her eyelashes.

Batman glared at her before grabbing Red and pining him to the ground.

"Kinky I like it."

Batman stayed silent and grabbed the disassembled comn link from the teen.

"I just wanted to see how it worked. I would've had it fixed in a jiffy. Sides the owner didn't mind." Red protested.

"The owner didn't know." Batman hissed letting the teen stand up and turned to Miss Martian, "I suggest you four talk telepathically if you have things you want to discuss in private. Try to keep a better watch on your possessions."

She blushed feeling around her ear as she spotted the broken comn link.

Batman nodded and left. The two criminals grinned at each other and smiled at the team.

"So, Superboy wanna give me a private tour." Alice winked.

"No!" Miss Martian shouted, "I mean we should do introductions first then we'll all go on a group tour." She said stressing the word group.

Alice and Red exchanged glances and rolled their eyes.

"You may call me Kaldur." Aqualad said.

"I'm M'gann or Megan."

"Conner."

"Robin."

"Ooh secret identity I dig that." Red said winking at him.

"What should we call you?" Kaldur asked.

Red and Alice exchanged glances staring at each other in stunned silence. Their actual names nobody had asked them that for a long time. It saddened them both that neither could really remember their names.

"Red's fine."

"So is Alice."

Alice and the Red Queen.

The Red Queen and Alice.

Alice and Red.

Red and Alice

But what were they before Red and Alice. Before Alice and Red. Before the Wonderland that was the League of Shadows.


	2. Chapter 2

"Why can't I come with you?" Artemis asked.

Jade turned around staring at her little sister, "You'd just slow me down. It's very girl for themselves in this family."

"Where are you gonna go anyway maybe I can find you."

"You won't be able to find me. I'll disappear like the Cheshire Cat." She shrugged.

"But-"

"No buts!" Jade snapped climbing out of a window, she looked back one more time shaking her head, "I'm sorry Alice." She whispered before jumping out the window.

Artemis whimpered and curled into a ball drawing the blankets over her head. Dad was gonna be so mad when he came back.

* * *

><p>"Wally." Mary West stood at the top of the basement stairs hands on her hips. "What are you doing down there?"<p>

"Nothing mom!" Wally answered not looking up from his chemistry set, "Just you know stuff."

"We'll come up for dinner even geniuses need to eat."

"Mo-om!" He groaned, "I'm on the verge of discovery."

"Wallace Rudolph West. If you're not at the dinner table by the time I count to five you're gonna be in big trouble Mister."

"Mom I'm six years old and a genius that doesn't work on me anymore."

"1..."

"That's not gonna work mom." Wally said turning back to his chemistry set.

"2..."

"I don't care." Wally sing-songed.

"3..."

Wally didn't move ignoring his mother.

"4..."

"Okay! Okay! I'm coming!" Wally shouted running upstairs, "I was just kidding!"

Rudolph chuckled in amusement as Wally ran into the kitchen.

"I thought you were to old for the count of five?" He teased.

"Hey you fall for it too!" Wally protested, pouting.

"Yeah well I never claimed to be to old for it to work." Rudolph shrugged.

* * *

><p>A large hand gripped Artemis's shoulder waking her from sleep.<p>

"Where is she?!"

"I don't know. She just said she was gonna disappear like the Cheshire Cat. I don't know where she went."

Sportsmaster looked at his daughter contemplating something and glared down at her. "Grab your stuff we're leaving."

"Leaving?" Artemis muttered, "But what about mom? She gets out today remember."

"Don't worry Artemis she'll meet us there." Sportsmaster said.

Artemis stared up at her father she didn't believe him not one bit, but what could she do?

"Okay dad." She muttered.

* * *

><p>Rudolph froze fork halfway to his mouth sniffing the air. "Do you smell something?"<p>

Mary and Wally both sniffed the air eyes widening in horror.

"A gas leak!"

"My project!" Wally shouted standing up and running down to the basement.

"Wally don't go down there!" Mary shouted chasing after him followed by her husband.

They found him working on the chemistry set trying to fix his experiment.

"Young man get back here right now! I'm giving you to the count of three." Mary snapped.

"Wally it's not safe!"

"I know what I'm doing. It this works I'll be-"

"ONE!"

Wally glanced at his mom and continued working on his experiment. He had to make this work.

"TWO."

Wally bit his lip he was almost done.

"THR-WALLY!"

At that moment Wally let out a horrified scream as he was struck by lightning and crashed into his chemistry set.

Mary West tried to reach for her son but was unable to as flames began to form from the lightning. Her and husband passed out soon after from smoke inhalation as the flames grew covering the house and bringing it crashing to the ground.

* * *

><p>"I hate you!" Artemis shouted at the glass. "You can try to break me but you can't so go away."<p>

Her father had tricked her and brought her to his hideout. With villains who called themselves the shadows. They wanted to train her into being the perfect assassin. Artemis had kindly told them where to take their offer and where to put it. Growing up with a villainous family had given her quite the vocabulary.

"Look we can either do this the hard way or the easy way."

Artemis glared at him narrowing her eyes at him.

"Hard way it is." Sportsmaster said gestured to the now see-through wall behind her. "See that boy if you don't coöperate we'll kill him and it'll be on your-"

He trailed off as both he and Artemis watched him attack his kidnapper and disappearing in a blur.

"I don't think he needs my help." Artemis said smugly.

Sportsmaster glared at her pulling out a small Walkie-talkie. "Code Red the kid is a meta-human. A speedster from the looks of it."

Artemis watched him leave and went back to staring at the room behind her. Empty. Why could that kid escape so easily?

Hearing the door slid open with a hiss Artemis tensed preparing for the worst only to see the boy they had kidnapped.

"Come on I'm getting you outta here." He said grabbing her hand.

"How dd you get here?" Artemis asked.

"How about we focus on the later ah try not to get recaptured by the psychopaths kidnapping children."

* * *

><p>Wally opened his eyes at the feel of fresh air on his face. One minute he was on fire literally flames licking at his skin and the next he was outside.<p>

He watched in awe as the Flash raced back into his house. If anything happened to his parents he'd never forgive himself.

At that moment a cloth was pressed over his face and he began struggling to get out of his grip.

"Why hasn't this kid passed out yet?"

Wally struggled frantically mumbling for help.

"Just knock him out."

The cloth was removed from his face and Wally suck in a deep breath, growing dizzy.

"H-help." He cried out softly before a sharp crack to the head made his world turn black.

* * *

><p>"Wake up."<p>

Wally woke up with a start looking around.

"Who are you and why did you kidnap me. I know the Flash he-"

"He doesn't even know where you are." A figure said. "Sides I'm just using you as bait for a friend here. His daughter needs a little motivation too."

Wally turned looking through a glass and saw a blonde girl glaring up at an older man and not just any man Sportsmaster, he had seen him on the news.

"Did you kidnap her too?"

"Can't really kidnap you're own kid."

"Why'd you kidnap me?"

"Cute. Fishing for information most people might not have noticed. I'll tell you though. It wasn't planned you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"I'm sorry my house burned down!" Wally snapped.

"Someone's a little touchy."

Wally let out a growl launching himself out his attacker and randomly throwing punches. He was getting out of here one way or another

He sped out the door his would be kidnapper had left open flying by everyone before pausing that girl had been kidnapped too he couldn't just leave her. The Flash wouldn't do that. With that he ran back and began looking for the room she was in.


End file.
